


Rachel

by artfulinanities



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby Watson, Infidelity, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artfulinanities/pseuds/artfulinanities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock stares down at the bassinet, eyes flicking over the miniature features of the little girl swaddled in a soft pink blanket, his stomach dropping with every passing second. He double checks the slope of her brow, the curve of her tiny mouth, the upturn of her button nose, the shells of her ears peeking out under the knit cap.</p>
<p>It’s wrong. It’s all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...setlock had me in a bit of a funk, so...ta-dah?

Sherlock stares down at the bassinet, eyes flicking over the miniature features of the little girl swaddled in a soft pink blanket, his stomach dropping with every passing second. He double checks the slope of her brow, the curve of her tiny mouth, the upturn of her button nose, the shells of her ears peeking out under the knit cap.

It’s wrong. It’s all wrong.

John stands next to him, a soft smile on his lips, adoring gaze fixed on his daughter.

But it’s not his daughter. The genes aren’t right.

Sherlock opens his mouth as though to speak, but quickly snaps it shut. Echoes from the past tease at his consciousness.

 

_‘Just saving her time. Isn’t that kinder?’_

_’“Kinder?” No, no, Sherlock. That wasn’t kind.’_

 

So he buries his deductions, forcing a smile onto his face. “She’s beautiful, John.”

“Ta, Sherlock.” John reaches one hand into the bassinet, finger running along one chubby cheek. The baby turns towards the touch, little lips pursing. Rooting instinct. She must be hungry.

“Have you decided on a name?”

“Yeah. Dunno who’ll win the betting pool at the Yard, though.”

“It’s grown quite large. People have been shuffling their funds around.” It used to be a betting pool on John and Sherlock’s relationship. It used to be about them; just the two of them against the world.

“I can imagine.” John steps back, settling into parade rest, his face taking on a serious edge that has Sherlock curious.

“Her name’s Rachel.”

Rachel.

Sherlock’s chest feels tight, hollow. Their first case together. Funny how it all comes back to their beginning, in the end.

“Ah. Rachel Watson. I think it could work.”

“Yeah. I chose the name.” John looks at him, mouth twisting into a sad smile. “It felt…appropriate.”

Sherlock blinks, mouth falling open into a small 'o’. “Oh.”

“It’s fine, Sherlock.”

“But…”

“She’s…not mine. Never was. I knew when the doctors gave her to me. I actually took genetics in uni.” John gives a sniff, eyes still fixed on the baby. “I’m not stupid.”

Sherlock reaches out, laying a gentle hand on John’s shoulder. John shuffles closer, leaning into Sherlock’s side. “Where do we go from here, John?”

John shrugs, letting his eyes fall closed. He looks tired, the shadows under his eyes deeper than Sherlock remembers them being before. “We’ll figure it out. We always do.”

Yes, they will. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by and say hello on [my Tumblr](http://artfulinanities.tumblr.com/)


End file.
